wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lost and Alone
''Lost and Alone '' is a short fanfiction by Pearlfish for the wiki-wide writing contest, in the short-story category. Due to a huge lack of time, she, unfortunately, had to cut out a lot of things that she had originally planned for the story. Chapter only The halls of the SandWing Palace were empty and quiet, not a sound creaked though the soft wind of the night air. Dragons from miles around slept under the blankets of stars, shimmering like white sparkles sprayed across the blue-tinted sky, as the dragons shifted into a deep sleep, their heads filled with peaceful dreams. Every dragon was in a restful sleep, except for one royal daughter. By the brilliant flame, Burn swept her tail in closer, as she studied the odd object in her gleaming white talons. It was a stuffed eagle, with three heads and four wings. Yes, you may think this object is weird, unnatural, creepy, and maybe even disgusting, but Burn felt a connection between her and that bird, a connection that made them both so alike. This object was detested for its appearance, ignored for its look, and thrown away for being different than everyone else. But if only they would stop, and look hard enough at that object, they would see the beauty in that object, and realize and see that there’s nothing wrong with being different. And Burn, too, was just like this object, being hated for being different from everyone else. It wasn’t her fault that she was born with a rare disorder, yet all her clawmates treated her like it was. And it didn’t help matters that she happened to be huge, even for a dragonet her age, and with her scleras being so dark that you can barely see her pupils, they all thought she looked too creepy to be their friend. Yes, Burn is ruthless, tough, strong, and sometimes a bit snarky, but she wasn’t a psycho, and even though she just pretended to ignore it, she had always been deeply hurt by her other clawmates saying awful things about her. What hurt Burn most about their comments, is that they never even tried to hide them from her, like she didn’t even care about anything. This left Burn heartbroken, if dragons would only stop comparing each other, making the “best looking” better while making the “worst looking” feel ashamed for what isn’t their fault. If only someone would dare to come up to her, and learn the real side of her, then she wouldn’t be left out. She wasn’t asking for everyone to love her, not even two dragons, but only if one dragon, one dragon was to finally reach out to her and be her friend, then that would be all Burn ever needed. But of course that would never happen, all her clawmates had hated her, they would never understand her, and that was just what Burn would have to live her life without. But, whenever Burn was alone with her toys, she felt a connection between her and that toy, and she didn’t feel lonely anymore. That was why she loved being with her toys, because then she knew that she wasn’t alone, that she wasn’t the only one in the world who was different, and it made her feel special to be different, especially with her disorder. But where did she get her toys from, you may ask? Well, from none other than her loving mother, who was the most powerful and best queen Burn had ever heard of. Her mother knew of her disorder, and knew how to help Burn overcome it. Her mother understood her, unlike so many others, and she was her only living friend. But being the most powerful queen means having very little time to spend with your friend, and her mother was too busy to stay with her long, causing Burn to rarely see her throughout the day. If Burn was in luck, her mother would have a toy to give to her to distract her from her loneliness, but most days her mother didn’t have anything to give her, and that left Burn with a wish for someone to come and spend time with her, but that would never happen. And yes, Burn did have siblings, but none of them were any good. It wasn’t that she hated them, they just---well---they just weren’t the right type. There was Blister, of course, the middle sister of the family. Blister was cunning, smart, intelligent, and even beautiful, although Burn wouldn’t admit it. But she was also scheming, in an untrusting way, always studying things, like she was always plotting to use what she learned somehow. And there was her brothers, Smolder, Smoke and Steam. Smolder was the middle brother of the family, being in the same clutch as Blister, sharing similar diamond patterns as her. He had an odd voice, making everything he said sound like a joke, which Blister always teased him about, saying that she would assume that everything he said was a joke, to make things easier. It wasn’t his voice that Burn disliked about him, it was the fact that he was against her mother, always fighting with her, and her other brothers were always sticking up for him. This made it hard for Burn not to slash him across the face whenever she saw him, so she always tried to keep out of his way. Then last was Blaze, the youngest daughter of the royal family. She was kind, pretty, nice, and kind-of cute, but she also naïve, careless, and very concerned over her appearance. Whenever Burn tried to hang out with Blaze, all she wanted to talk about was how pretty she was, and how she’s better than everyone else because of it. Burn was constantly annoyed by her youngest sister, and it was hard not to pound her, which would lead to Blaze whining because she claimed Burn had “ruined her perfect scales” or whatever. Perhaps if Blaze hadn’t been teased at a young age about not being pretty enough, then she wouldn’t feel this way, but it was too late to do anything now. So Burn tried to keep out of her way. Another thing Burn disliked about Blaze, was that she was obsessed with gold and jewels, which Burn ''hated. ''Just as she believed that odd objects represented herself, to Burn, treasure represented the world. Dragons always use treasures to make themselves look better, making the ones with the most money seem somehow better than the others, and the poor dragons feel like they’re not good enough. To Burn, this is how the world is, dragons trying to compare each other, making the dragons who are different hate themselves for something that isn’t their fault, and making them lonely without a friend, just like her. Yawning from exhaustion, she swept her large tail through the curtain, peeking outside at the two moons in the sky. She could tell from how high the moon was that it was a few hours past midnight, so Burn, ready for a long restful sleep, curled up around her new present, and closed her pitch-black eyes, falling into a deep sleep. She plunged once more into another nightmare, the same one as always. Burn was chained to the ground, hundreds of wires caught around her legs, neck, and wings, pulling her to the ground. A mental band curled tightly around her snout, blocking her from calling for her mother’s help. Hundreds of dragon shapes, dark browns and ambers, pale yellows and off-whites, reds and oranges, blues and greens, pale blues and silvers, blacks and purples, and even some multicolored dragons swirled around her, at rapid speed, making Burn’s eyes dazed and her brain fuzzy. She tried to close her eyes, but somehow, her eyelids were forced open, and she had no choice but to stare at the vortex. Then, one of the dragons, a purplish-black NightWing, swooped under, attacking Burn by slicing her across the neck with his/her claws, before returning to the vortex. Then the rest of the dragons attacked her, slicing her with their claws and ripping through her wings. Burn screamed through her muffled chains, trying to fight back, but her restraints were holding her down. Blood covered her pale yellow scales, her eyes lost perpetually in the blurred vortex of dragons, all racing at rapid speeds. Then two pale yellow figures appeared in front of Burn, hissing and snarling at her, as she struggled to pick out their distinct images in her blurry eyesight. “Ha, the dragon I least expected to be restrained like a pinned squirrel.” A voice she immediately recognized as one of her past clawmates. He violently lashed her face, laughing at Burn’s disadvantage to fight back. “That’s what you get, you psycho dragon. Yeah, that’s right, you never belonged here. You’ll never be good enough to fit in, nobody will ever let you in. You’ll never be one of us, all you’re good for is to die in a hole.” Then he kicked her hard on the shoulder. Then she heard another voice, one she recognized as Blaze’s, but this time it was harsh and cold. “You’re too ugly and huge to be our friend. That is why you’ll never fit in, never.” The word “never” rang in her ears, repeating over and over again. Suddenly, a blue-green shape appeared beside pale yellow ones, snarling at Burn. Then the presumed SeaWing raised its tail, and slammed it down on Burn’s skull, smashing it into a million pieces. Before Burn’s head could explode in pain, the room immediately went black, and she couldn’t feel anything. Burn immediately jolted up, finding herself back in her room, finally awaken from the nightmare. She reached her claws over the bed, fumbling through the darkness for her present, which had fallen to the floor. The neck was slightly ripped, but Burn didn’t mind, she carefully placed it on a stand on the shelf, where all her other gifts laid peacefully. Then a loud roar of fury and pain erupted in the palace. Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Pearlfish The SeaWing) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)